Pokémon: Lorelei's Journey
by Magpiebee
Summary: Currently accepting OC's! A strange storm envelopes New Bark town on the very day Lorelei goes to pick up her first Pokemon. Coincidence? Probably. Join self-appointed do-gooder and kicker of butts Lorelei McQueen as she travels through her home region Johto with her friends, trying to find her place in the world as a trainer, a heroine, and a friend (and maybe something more, too)


**Author's note: **Hey, thanks for clicking on my fic and reading! In this fic I will be accepting Pokemon OCs- that's right, your OCs. I've been wanting to do something like this for a while; it just seemed so fun! I love having others contribute to my work. The application is on my page, so please send in one! I love reading about OCs! Please send your app via PM, NOT a review. On the other hand, PLEASE send in a review with things you'd like to see in this fic! Romance? Action? Suspense? Comedy? Ideas you want to see but never had time to write? Send them in! Reviews will help drive me to continue this fic, so any encouragement or advice is completely welcome! Another note: all OCs and ideas sent in will be credited accordingly on the chapter they're introduced in. Lastly (sorry for all the notes): the chapters following this one might not be up right away, since I wanted to get some of your OCs to add to the story. Phew! Ok, I think that's everything for now, so please enjoy!

* * *

Over the ever-darkening New Bark Town, rain fell in a steady downpour, the symphony of water droplets replacing the usual songs of the Pokemon around town. Waves crashed up against boats and the docks and wind blew furiously through windmills and over houses. The lights from buildings and streetlights blinked on as the sky grew darker, despite it being the middle of the day. All wild Pokémon had fled for shelter, hiding under and in trees, dumpsters, caves, deep under water. In a retro diner further in from the docks, a girl sat in a booth, sinking into the seat, groaning.

"I can't believe this…" The teen said, laying her head on the table, her tangled mess of brown hair frizzed out behind her. Of course the gods would curse her, making it rain on such an important day. She turned her attention from her misery to the rest of the restaurant, silently watching the people and Pokémon inside to distract herself. A young couple with a Plusle and Minun sat across from one another, holding hands and laughing, completely oblivious to the fact that their tiny Pokémon were devouring all their fries. A girl and an old woman sat with a stoic Growlith discussing what Lorelei thought she heard to be, "the hottest Pokémon Professor in the world; a French masterpiece," and she silently hoped it was Professor Elm, since she'd never seen the professor before in her life (although if this was true, her boy-crazy sister would have raved all about him to her in her letters home). In the corner, a Macamp and a large, greasy man in an apron hit and tinkered at a tiny, vintage TV showing only static.

The diner, Loreli noticed, was pretty full, probably because of the rain-storm and that it was a Saturday. A few waitresses hurried out of the kitchen, carrying large chrome plates of everything you could want to eat on a rainy day. The quaint diner had mostly breakfast foods and sandwiches, partnered with a variety of either semi-alcoholic or milk-and-sugar infused drinks, and the fragrant smell of friend dough wafted over to Lorelei. But today, even she wasn't in the mood for a greasy snack. Today, she was supposed to get her first Pokémon from Professor Elm, but on her way in from Ecruteak City, apparently Arceus itself wished to punish her for no reason by introducing a massive rainstorm upon her arrival. Fretful and without protection from the storm, she rushed to the nearest building, this diner, and managed to grab a seat before all of the tables were taken. She was thankful at first, but unless the rain stopped, she couldn't get to Professor Elm's lab to get her Pokémon, and that was not ok.

Lorelei had been waiting for years to be able to get her own Pokémon. After going through trainer's school and seeing her older sister, who had escorted her to New Bark— you could get seriously injured by these Rattata and Hoothoot if you don't have a Pokemon!—get her own Pokémon from Professor Elm and become a fantastic trainer, Loreli was more determined than ever to start her journey with her own Pokémon and surpass her sister once and for a—

_KABOO-M_

Loreli jumped and turned to look outside, the corner of her mouth twitching. It's just a little thunder and lightning, she thought, straightening herself and briefly praying no one saw her fright. Nothing to worry about.

Just then the bells on the door jingled, and a boy Lorelei noticed was about her age walked in, looking around. She blinked and stared at him.

He looked a little annoyed, but cool and collected at the same time. He was slightly damp from the rain, but it looked like he had managed to duck for cover on the way here. Honey blonde waves of hair were smoothed back over his head by his hand, and his blue eyes practically shouted elegance. He was suspiciously well dressed for a town with nothing to do in it except Grab-a-Pokémon. A waitress went to him saying something, motioning to the rest of the diner, and he nodded in understanding, then looked around. A formal brown vest sat snugly over a green-plaid dress shirt, and as he talked he adjusted the white bow tie around his neck that matched his off-white pants. Brown leather boots complimented the vest and the brown cardigan sweater he had just taken off and was holding in his hand (it was the dampest of everything on him).

This guy had to be the pinnacle of sophistication—an aspiring rich trainer, perhaps? Lorelei almost forgot about her Pokeproblem as she stared, drolling, imagining the possibilities— he suddenly met eyes with her. She wiped her mouth and sat up straight, like that would help her look inconspicuous, and pretended to be interesed in the Minun making faces in at the window (which was, actually, really cute). Had he noticed her staring? She heard footsteps over the murmur of the diner crowd, but resisted the urge to look.

Oh man, if he was coming over to her now—

"Excuse me, miss," A cool voice said next to her, and she slowly turned her head, raising her eye line to meet that of the boy's she was just staring at. He flashed a perfect smile. "All the other seats are taken… would you mind if I sat with you for a minute while I grab a drink?"

Mystified, she nodded, and he sat across from her, leaving his well-loved leather bag on the vinyl beside him. Lorelei glanced at it for a moment, wondering why something so worn would be carried by a guy who looked as though his father could order the head of Hotel Lu (CHECK). Almost immediately a waitress teetered over, her skirt looking a little shorter than Lorelei remembered from before.

"Hiya doll," She said cheerfully, winking at him and holding up her notebook. "What can I get ya? Some coffee? P'haps a scotch 'n soda?"

He looks mature, but not that old… Lorelei thought with a sweat.

She moved so her bodacious backside was facing Lorelei, completely ignoring her even though she'd been there much longer than he. Irritated, she thought about kicking the waitress' butt, but imagined getting scolded and somehow being sent to prison for illegal booty-kicking (maybe harassment? Or assault?) and not being able to get her new Pokémon, so…. She resisted. But just barely.

The boy, of whom Lorelei just realized she never asked the name, flashed another perfect smile, then leaned back on the red vinyl and cooed, "Some chocolate milk, actually, please… extra chocolate, and with an umbrella straw, if you would."

Silence. The waitress' smile faded, as did Lorelei's irritation, being replaced with the urge to burst out laughing. The waitress sighed and pulled her skirt down, then stomped away to the kitchen without any of the before had grace from a minute ago. The boy's grin faded and his head fell with a great sigh.

"Umm," Lorelei tried, snickering. "What was that?"

"What was what?" He said, all previous signs of elegant swagger gone, and the defeated look of a normal 16-year-old boy replacing them. "I like chocolate milk."

"But you totally had her. Chocolate milk is such a kid's drink…" He was about to protest when she continued. "And now I kind of want some."

Another second of silence, there was a bout of laughter from both sides. The boy, after introducing himself as Sterling Fogelman, apologized for his "acting job earlier," explaining how he liked to do that to pick up girls. Lorelei was unimpressed by this, but Sterling assured her he didn't do it that often.

"It's all for fun," he said as the waitress dropped off the moo juice. He took a swig of it and let out a content sigh. "But anyway, thanks for letting me sit with you. It's super crowded because of this storm." Sterling looked outside thoughtfully. "Wonder when it'll let up."

Lorelei looked outside as well. The rain was still coming down and the sky was as dark as ever, as if taunting her. "It really sucks. I had to duck in here to avoid being drenched, and today I'm supposed to be picking up my first Pokémon!" She let out a frustrated groan and let her head sink back to the table.

Sterling blinked. "Wait, you too?"

* * *

In spite of his performance earlier, Lorelei found that Sterling was a pretty cool guy. He spoke politely, apologizing if he ever interrupted Lorelei as she was saying something. For a while she thought he might be interested in her, but his quick and hearty examination of another waitress' backside convinced her otherwise.

"Ow!" He yelped after Lorelei swiftly bumped her foot with his shin, clenching his teeth and glaring at her. "What was that for?"

"How can someone who speaks so nicely be such a pervert?" She said with a scoff, leaning her head on her hand. Suddenly she became aware of her posture, a borderline health hazard for her spine, in comparison to Sterling's— you guessed it— _perfect_ posture. Shoulders back, spine straight, he looked like the ideal gentleman, except for the tongue he stuck out at her (which she returned) so childishly.

"Girls dig the gentleman types," Sterling stated proudly and Lorelei's expression drooped.

"So it really is all an act. You're honestly just pretending to be one of those handsome rich dudes who actually care about woman's feelings?"

"Yup! Well, except for the rich part. I really am loaded." He grinned, shrugging.

It's not that Lorelei minded rich people, and her family was pretty well-off themselves, but when people bragged about their wealth… that's where she drew and angrily stomped over the line to beat that smirk off their faces. She was about to protest his arrogance when a hearty whoop came from across the room. The large apron-man with his Macamp from earlier had finally managed to get the TV working, it's mess of antennae just barely bringing in a consistent signal.

"There have been reports of a strange figure lurking through the—" the screen began to fuzz and the Macamp bonked it again, bringing the News woman back. "— and there was none after that. Now we bring you live weather report with Stormy Weathers. How's it going, Stormy?"

The camera shifted to outside in New Bark Town, where rain was pounding down on the defenseless and soaked weather woman, her usually poofy hair dripping, her mascara running, only a plastic cloak protecting her from the storm. She didn't seem to mind, to Lorelei's surprise. She must be used to it.

Most of the diner— Lorelei and Sterling included— brought their attention to the TV. It was pretty quiet now, with only the patter of the rain, the buzz of the TV, and the sizzle of grease in the fryer in the air.

"Thanks Gina." Stormy said, trying to hold the plastic hood over her face as the wind blew it around. "I'm here in New Bark town where one of the worst storms we've ever seen is currently taking place. It seems there's no end to the rain in sight here, Gina. I'm— wait!" She brought her hand to her ear. "I've just received word that the storm has moved through Route 29 to Cherrygrove City, and is still moving into Route 32! Meteorologists are saying the storm is coming directly from the ocean, but haven't been able to tell if-"

Before she could finish, a bright flash of light struck near Stormy. Everything happened all at once— Stormy screamed, the camera fell to the ground and cracked with a great _bang, _and the diner gasped. Lorelei's eyes widened as the News woman Gina struggled to continue the story. Another great _BOOM_ from outside, closer. Then another, and suddenly the lights flickered out, leaving the diner in darkness, patrons screaming in terror. A little girl cried and the Plusle and Minun from before began sparking in fear and with new, sudden power. There was a moment of terrible silence before a deep, echoing roar came from the south. A roar not made by man, nor by some ship. That was a monster out there, and it was upset.

Lorelei meet nervous eyes with Sterling across the table, unsurprised to find he was just as freaked out as she was. Another roar came from outside, in sync with the heavying downpour, and suddenly Lorelei wasn't sure she wanted to start her journey today anymore.


End file.
